Not a moment too soon
by Thingsthatmatter
Summary: A series of Puckleberry one shots.
1. Surprise

**I know I haven't updated my multi-chapter Pucklyberry inforever, but right now I am just having a brain block on what to write in the next chapter. So I am going to try writing some one shots to get the creative juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
><strong>

Noah Puckerman lay facedown on the cot in his tent. He has a little over a month left on his final tour over seas. Four months ago he has been granted a month's leave and had been more than happy to spend all of it with Rachel. Three months ago he reluctantly returned and one month ago he had received a letter from Rachel stating she had a surprise for him when he returned. In his reply to the letter he has asked for just one hint as to what the surprise was, and now Puck was waiting impatiently for a reply. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar song playing a few tents over.

"Yo Puck!" His tent mate Andrew Sanders called from outside. "Some of the new girls are playing Financy!" (AN: totally stole that from Miranda Lambert and Bake Shelton. They are so cute).

"I know," Puck chuckled, listening closely to the song, "Holy fuck dude, this is like the first song she ever wrote and that was back in high school. I wonder how they got it."

"Why don't you just ask them?"

"I was planning to. Think they will believe me when I tell them I'm engaged to her?"

Puck didn't give Andrew a chance to answer before he was out of his tent and walking over to the tent where the new women were staying.

"What song you ladies listening to?" He asked casually after he had been allowed in the tent.

"This is the first song Rachel Berry ever wrote. She released it as a bonus track on her newest album," the redhead in the group answered matter-of-factly.

"I figured as much. I was there when she wrote it," Puck stated proudly. He chuckled at the looks of disbelief on the girl's faces.

"I don't believe you!" the redhead crossed her arms over her chest. She appeared to be the voice of the group.

"Yeah, we went to high school together. William McKinley, to be exact."

Before anyone in the group could claim he was lying, an enlisted man ran up to the door of the tent and knocked frantically.

"Puckerman!" the man shouted out of breath, "There is a letter to you from a certain Miss. Rachel Berry that almost everyone in camp knows you have been waiting desperately for."

Puck snatched the letter from the man's hands and grinned when he saw the loopy handwriting of his fiancée. He just rolled his eyes at the expressions on the women's faces that thought he had this all planned.

"Well if you'll excuse me ladies I have a letter to read," He nodded to the shell-shocked women, "Sanders, she finally fucking wrote back soon! You gotta help me figure out what Financy's surprise is!"

Andrew just laughed and followed his friend into the tent. He chuckled as he watched Puck tear the letter open like a little kid on Christmas. Andrew began to worry as he saw Puck's eyes begin to glisten with tears.

"You okay man? That isn't like a Dear John letter or anything is it?" Andrew asked nervously.

Puck chuckled softly and shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No man, it's just this hint totally gives away the surprise." Puck wiped the unshed tears from his eyes.

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is?"

Unable to find the words to say, Puck wordlessly handed his friend the lone contents of the envelope Rachel had sent him.

"Holy Fuck dude!" Andrew exclaimed looking down at the picture Puck had handed him, "This has got to be like the best surprise ever for you!"

"Yeah, it is." Puck agreed, "Do you think I could have that back?"

Andrew laughed and handed him back the photo.

"I'm going to be a dad," Puck practically whispered starring down the picture, which just so happened to be a sonogram.

"Does this mean I can call you Puck daddy now?" Andrew teased.

"Fuck no!"

"Damn it! Oh well, let's go to the mess hall and get some food to celebrate."

Puck followed his friend out of the tent and towards the mess hall. He went through the serving line in a daze, wondering what his son or daughter would look like.

"Puckerman!" His C.O. shouted snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes Sir?" Puck asked standing up to face his superior officer.

"I just got the orders that they are sending you home two weeks early."

"Are you serious?" Puck asked completely shocked and his C.O. nodded, "Permission to use the phone Sir?"

His C.O. nodded again and Puck took off through the camp. He dialed the phone as soon as he reached it.

"Hummel!" He barked when Kurt finally picked up.

"Puck? Is that you?" Kurt's voice was filled with confusion.

"Yeah, and I need you help with something!"

"And what would that be?"

"You're still working with the costume part of Rachel's musical?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Kurt's reply was hesitant.

"Good! Okay so I am getting home two weeks early and I want to surprise Rachel by showing up at her show. I was thinking I could be like in her dressing room or something. Do you think you could get me backstage?"

"I can do one better. I will fill you in on the details of the plan when you get home. Email me all the details of when you are getting home and I will have Finn pick you up at the airport."

"Awesome! Well I have to go."

"Bye Puckerman,"

"Oh and Hummel," Puck said quickly before Kurt could hang up.

"Yes Puck?"

"Thanks."

Puck smiled to himself and he hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. In two weeks time he would be with Rachel again, and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>"Up and at 'em! We need to be at the theatre in like two hours and I would really like to get a cup of coffee before that," Kurt sing-songed as he let himself into Rachel's penthouse.<p>

"Coming!" Rachel called, her voice thick with what Kurt thought was sleep.

"Oh Cherie! What's wrong?" Kurt asked, when Rachel walked in the room with red and puffy eyes.

"I miss him!" she choked back a sob, "I know he will be home in two weeks, but that just isn't soon enough. I have another ultrasound tomorrow that he is going to miss and I am tired of sleeping alone. I want to feel his arms around me before I fall asleep. Plus I don't even know if he is even still alive! He could be lying dead in a ditch and I won't know for another week."

Kurt rushed over to wrap his arms around the crying girl, who collapsed into his arms.

"I know you miss him sweetie, but he will be back soon. I promise you that he is fine and will be home before you know it," Kurt comforted her.

"I just want him to be able to see me perform," she whispered brokenly, and Kurt nodded sympathetically. He felt a tad bit guilty that Rachel was still worrying when he knew Puck was going to be safely home in a matter of hours, but he knew the surprise would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Puck stepped of the plane in his camo uniform and was greeted by applause. He smiled and shook hands with the people that came up to him to give their appreciation, and soon he spotted Finn in the crowd towering over everyone else. Finn broke out into a grin when he saw the man that was like his brother home in one piece.<p>

"Welcome home man!" Finn smiled as Puck walked up to him. Finn pulled Puck into a hug Puck would usually comment on.

"Thanks," Puck replied.

The two talked for a few moments before heading over to baggage claim to grab Puck's stuff.

"How has she been?" Puck finally asked, and Finn had been expecting it "I know she tells me she has been doing fine, but I would kind of like to hear the truth."

"She's fine most days. She was always happiest after she had heard from you, whether it was a five-minute phone call or a letter. Rachel was always giddy for days after those, it was like you couldn't wipe the smile off her face if you slapped her," Puck smiled at this, "She had bad days too though. There was more in the beginning than now, but she still has them sometimes," Finn finished and looked down, he knew Puck was going to take that piece of information hard.

"When was the last one?" Puck asked hesitantly. He felt so guilty for putting her through that.

Finn gulped and looked down again before answering, "She broke down this morning."  
>"Dammit!" Puck's eyes were wet with tears and he wanted nothing more than to punch something, "Why the fuck did I put her through all that! Stress like that can't be good for her or the baby."<br>"Whoa, wait, what? Did you just say baby? Rachel's pregnant? How did that happen?" Finn asked incredulously.

Puck smiled and nodded, he hadn't known Rachel had kept this a secret. He pulled the ultrasound photo out of his pocket and handed it to Finn.

"She sent that to me as a way of telling me. Remember my leave like 4 months ago? That's when it happened.

"Congrats dude! Holy fuck Puckerman you're gonna be a dad! We gotta go get some food or something to celebrate we still have a few hours until the show starts."

* * *

><p>Puck stood nervously backstage hidden from Rachel. The cast was about to take their curtain call and then the director, Michael, was going to say a few words about it being closing night. Puck was standing on the edge of the stage, out of view from the cast, who was lined up on the stage.<p>

"Today I had the pleasure of meeting a young man who had just come home from overseas," Michael started, when he had finished with his thank yous "We started talking for a while and somewhere in the conversation he mentioned that the first thing he wanted to do now that he was back in the city was see a Broadway show, and who am I to deny someone who put their life on the line for this country. So I gave him a free ticket, then I asked if he would be willing to come and say a few words and he agreed."

Rachel smiled sadly as she listened to her director speak. She was happy for the man and his family, but her heart ached for Noah.

"So I expected to come up here and know exactly what to say, but I'm at a loss for words right now. Honestly I just really wanna see my girl," Puck said facing the audience.

Rachel squeaked when the first words left Puck's mouth, she would know that voice anywhere. She looked at her director with questioning eyes, wanting conformation that is was really her Noah. When Michael nodded she left her spot in the call line and rushed over to where Puck was standing on stage.

"She doesn't know I'm home yet, she thinks I will be home in about-" Puck was cut off by a pair of tiny arms wrapping tightly around his torso.

"You're here Noah," Rachel whispered into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah, and for good this time babe." He pulled back from the hug and took cupped her face in his hands. With the pads of his thumbs he wiped away the happy tears that were running down her face, and kissed her. The audience let out an aww at the reunited couple. Breaking the kiss, Puck picked up the microphone he had dropped.

"Well I suppose she knows I'm back now," Puck said earning himself a chuckle from the audience, "Now if you will excuse us, I need to go get reacquainted with the fiancé here."

"Noah!" Rachel squeaked, "I have to go and sign playbooks and stuff! I simply can't disappoint my audience!"

"Fine, but you better make it quick! I don't plan on letting you leave the bedroom for like three days when I get you home."  
>"Noah!" Rachel slapped his chest, "That is quite simply impossible!"<br>"Yeah, and why is that babe?" Puck smirked.

"Because we find out the sex tomorrow!" Rachel explained her eyes sparkling as she stared up at Puck.

"Are you serious babe?"

Rachel nodded, a grin breaking out on her face. Puck returned the grin and picked her up, spinning her around. His lips descended on hers as he put her down.

"I'm gonna be a fucking dad!" He shouted into the microphone. The entire audience roared in applause, but one section was louder than all the rest.

"The old glee club is here tonight. Did they know you were coming home?" Rachel asked.

"Only Finn and Kurt, they helped me with all of this. Now you go greet your fans and then we can go say hi to our crazy friends for a little. After that I am taking you home and it's just you and me until tomorrow morning, when we find out what our baby is."

"That sounds perfect," Rachel stood on her tiptoes and gave Puck as chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>"I missed you," Rachel whispered four hours later, when her and Puck were lying in bed.<p>

"I missed you too babe, so so much," Puck pulled her tightly against him.

"It's okay though because you're here now and I love you." She leaned her head up to kiss him.

"I love you too, and our baby. Fucking awesome way to tell me by the way. It totally made me look like a pansy ass when I almost started crying, but so much better than and email or something."

Rachel blushed and played with the fabric of Puck's shirt.

"This morning I broke down," she whispered into his chest and Puck gulped guilt washing over him for the second time that day.

"Finn told me," Puck replied quietly and Rachel nodded.

"I was freaking out to Kurt about how all I wanted was you to get to see atleast one of my shows in this run and how I couldn't wait to get to fall asleep in your arms again." Her voice was quiet, as she looked him in the eyes, a small smile on her lips. "I got them both."

A large yawn escaped her lips and Puck kissed her head.

"Go to sleep babe," Puck murmured.

"Love you Noah."

* * *

><p>"This might be a bit cold," The OBGYN warned as she squeezed goo on to Rachel's stomach. "Would the two of you like to know the gender?"

Rachel squeezed Noah's hand as they both nodded.

"Congratulations, you two may want to go and buy some pink paint!"

"We're having a girl?" Puck asked awestruck. The doctor nodded and proceeded to talk more about other pregnancy things, but Puck was lost in his thoughts.

"Caroline," he spoke up suddenly, cutting the OB/GYN off midsentence.

"It's perfect Noah," Rachel gasped and the doctor just looked at the pair confused.

"I love you so much Rach."

"I love you too."

**Not sure how happy I am with this, but I couldn't get it out of my head.**


	2. Not A Moment Too Soon

**Disclaimer: I own over 30 bottles of nail varnish (two of them are even the Sephora by OPI Glee colors :) ), but not glee.  
><strong>

**Longest one-shot I have ever written! I heard the song Not A Moment Too Soon by Tim McGraw and this popped into my head. It was originally supposed to be the first one-shot in this, but it took way to long to write. I feel as though I definitely rushed this quite a bit, but it's whatever. I am thinking about doing a follow up one-shot. So if you like this let me know.**

Noah Puckerman had reached rock bottom. His long time fuck buddy turned girlfriend had kicked his sorry ass out of the apartment they shared and he has lost his job. He had come to New York to try and make it big in the music industry, and although he had only been there a year, his chances of succeeding weren't very high. Pulling himself off of his hotel bed Puck decided he needed a drink. He walked to a bar two block away from his hotel, and rolled his eyes at the poster hanging on the door. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to some snobby Broadway bitch, named Rachel Berry, sing sappy love songs from musicals. Too lazy to continue walking, Puck went to the bar anyway. Much to his surprise the woman that walked onto the stage to perform wasn't some fugly theatre geek. Instead, Rachel Berry was a tiny brunette with impossibly long legs and a set of plump lips, which he felt an unexplained desire to kiss.

"How is everyone tonight?" the woman one stage asked the crowd, "How about I start us out tonight with a little bit of country music!"

Puck sat back in his chair and watched as Rachel was handed an acoustic guitar and a microphone stand was placed in front of her. He listened as she began to play the chords of a familiar song, and his jaw dropped in complete shock when she opened her mouth and began to sing. He had known she would be good, you can't not sing and be on Broadway, but the way her voice sounded singing country made him wonder why she hadn't taken that path in her career. She sang the last notes of the song and smiled widely as the crowd burst into applause. Rachel sang several more songs, before standing up.

"So, I have this song that I really would like to sing, but I have a little problem. You see, the song is a duet and I have no one here to sing it with me" Rachel sighed, "Is there anyone in the crowd brave enough to sing it with me?"

When no one in the bar volunteered, Rachel walked down the steps of the stage and made her war through the crowd looking for a duet partner. She finally stopped in front of the table where Puck was sitting.

"You look like a singer. What do you say to singing up on stage with me?" Rachel asked, sitting down across from Puck.

"Sorry, not really in the mood," Puck brushed her off. He had expected her to walk off, like any other normal person would, but instead she stayed where she was.

"Yeah, I'm not really one to take no for an answer. Plus you have a guitar case sitting next to your foot, which leads me to believe you have goals of being a singer. Please, I will even let you pick the duet!"

"Fine, what are my options?" Puck asked reluctantly.

"Well we could do, Picture, It's your love, Let's make love, Whiskey Lullaby, or if you really wanted to we could go back to some classic country. Perhaps some Johnny and June or Loretta and Conway."

"Whiskey Lullaby," was Puck's quick reply. Rachel smiled, nodded, and stood up to walk back to the stage.

Puck hesitantly opened his case grabbed his guitar, and followed Rachel on stage. Once he reached the stage he look over at Rachel, who silently nodded, indicating him to begin playing.

[_Rachel_, **Puck, **_**Both**_]  
><strong>She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.<br>She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
>We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,<br>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
>Until the night,<br>Brad and Alison:  
><strong>_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
>And finally drank away her memory.<br>Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
>With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.<br>La la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la la,  
>La la la la la la la la,<strong>_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
>For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.<br>She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.<br>Until the night,_  
><em><strong>She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.<br>And finally drank away his memory.  
>Life is short, but this time it was bigger,<br>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
>We found her with her face down in the pillow,<br>Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
>We laid her next to him beneath the willow,<br>While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
>La la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la.**_

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

As the final notes of the song echoed throughout the bar Puck and Rachel locked eyes, he smiled softly at her and felt something odd in the pit of his stomach.

Snapping out of the trance, Rachel grinned at the enthusiastic applause that filled the room as the song came to a close.

"I want to talk to you about something when I am done this last set. Do you mind waiting like ten minutes?" Rachel whispered to Puck as the applause died down.

He nodded and went back to his seat to listen to her last few songs.

"Why Broadway?" Puck asked when she approached his table ten minutes later.

"I grew up performing, I suppose it's what my father's had planned for me and I just went along with it. I changed my dream for a while when I was in high school, but then I met my mother and felt the need prove her wrong. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. My current show is ending its run in two weeks, and after that I am going to Nashville," Rachel explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Puck asked leaning back on his chair and taking a sip of his beer.

"I want you to come with me," she stated bluntly and he choked on his beer, "I'm serious! You want to be a singer right? Well your voice is clearly designed for country and it's hard to make it as a country singer here. I'm not saying we need to be a duet group or anything. I am just asking you to come with me."

"Why would I go with a total stranger to Nashville?"

"Okay I get we just met and stuff, but just think about it. You don't have to say yes to anything yet. We have to weeks in which we can get to know each other. If after that you are still hesitant then I will just go alone," Rachel pleaded.

Puck just stared at her. He knew the plan was completely insane, but he felt himself drawn to this woman for some unknown reason.

"My name is Puck by the way," he said, instead of just coming out with an answer, "If I agree to this whole two week thing will you answer the question I am about to ask you?"

Rachel hesitated and bit her bottom lip, but nodded.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted to prove your mother wrong?" Puck asked.

Rachel sucked in a shaky breath and waited a moment before speaking, "She didn't want me," the brunette murmured so quietly Puck didn't hear her.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel spoke louder this time, "She didn't want me. He name is Shelby and she was my surrogate and wasn't allowed to contact me until I turned eighteen. However, she heard me sing at a competition she wanted to meet me. So she sent a member of her glee club to make me realize who she was. She sent a boy named Jesse, and he tricked me into loving him. Then when he had my trust, he planted a recording of her in a box of my baby things. The tape started with her introducing herself as my mother, and then when I heard Shelby sing live I knew it was her. We talked for a while, but then a few days later she told me I wasn't the baby girl she wanted. She told me I didn't need her," Rachel laughed bitterly, "Try having two dad's try and comfort you as you attempt to scrub egg out of your hair, and all you want is your mother there to tell you how idiotic the boy was. I needed her but she left," Rachel paused for a moment to wipe her eyes, "Then she replaced me."

"But how does being on Broadway prove anything to her?"

"She agreed to have me because she needed money to live in New York. She wanted to be on Broadway, but she didn't make it.  
>They both sat in silence for a moment, Puck staring at her in shock.<p>

"My dad left me and my mom when she was pregnant with my sister," Puck said suddenly, "It really messed me up for a while and I did some pretty shitty things. Hell, I knocked up my best friends girl. He forgave me eventually, after I had to give my little girl up, but that secured everyone's belief that I would forever be a Lima loser."

"Wait, Lima, Ohio?" Rachel cut him off.

"Um, yeah why?"

"I grew up in Cleveland," she explained.

"We gave my baby girl to a woman who lives there. It was right after regional's 2010." It was Puck's turn to wipe the unshed tears from his eyes.  
>"Wh-what was the woman's name?"<p>

"I can't remember her first name, but I am pretty sure her last name was Corcoran."  
>As soon as the name left his lips Rachel froze.<p>

"You know what Puck, I don't think this whole get to know each other thing is such a good idea," she said quickly trying to keep her tears at bay. Before Puck could say anything, Rachel was gone. Something in his gut told Puck to follow the woman. He found her outside, leaning against building, and her body was shaking with sobs. Her back was to him, and he felt like shit for making a girl he had just met cry.

"How is it I have only known you for like an hour and I already made you cry?" he asked as she approached her.

"You didn't do anything, not directly anyway," her voice was thick with tears.

"Then what's the problem? Because one minute you're asking me to go to Nashville with you and the next you are running away."

Rachel slowly turned to face Puck and he sucked in his breath when he saw the tears that were running down her face.

"The problem is the fact that your name is Puck. Which is clearly a nickname. I am guessing it comes from Puckerman. Which makes you Noah Puckerman, and that means you got a girl named Quinn Fabray pregnant in high school," Rachel ranted, but the tears never stopped.

Puck was shell shocked, "How did you know all that?"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Your daughter replaced me in Shelby Corcoran's life," her voice was barely above a whisper and she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

Apparently he had because his arms were instantly around her in a comforting hug. They may have just met, but a similar pain had unknowingly connected them for years. He waited until she had calmed down slightly before whispering in her ear.

"I'll go with you."

"Really?" Rachel looked up at him and squeaked, "Even after I told you everything an then freaked out and told you I didn't want you to go anymore?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged, "Could be fun."

In reality, he just couldn't bring himself to say no to the woman he had just met.

…

The pair spent the next week spending basically every minute of free time they had together. Puck had learned that Rachel was talkative and a bundle of energy. By the second day he had spent with her he could effectively block out her ramblings. Rachel called him Noah, much to his annoyance, and he was pretty sure she loved chastising him when he made sexual comments. Every time Puck was around the tiny brunette he got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He would never admit it, but he was in love with the girl he had met a week ago.

…

Rachel was sitting on the couch in her apartment sipping coughing and gossiping with her best friend Tina. She was in the middle of relaying a story about her understudy when her phone went off. Apologizing to her friend, Rachel got up to answer her phone.

"Rach! I'm coming over!" Puck's voice came through the phone.

"Noah!" Rachel chastised, "You can't just randomly come over, Tina is here."

"No worries babe, I was gonna drop something off at my friend Mike's place anyway. I will just bring him with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes but agreed, and hung up the phone after a goodbye.

"Noah has decided he is coming over," Rachel said when she noticed the question look on Tina's face.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Puck?" Tina chuckled.

"I've only known him for a week Tina, it's not like I hid the guy from you for months. Not to mention we are merely friends embarking on a music career together."

"Uh huh sure whatever."

Rachel stuck out her tongue at her friend and they went back to their previous conversation until Rachel had to buzz Puck up.

"Hi Noah!" Rachel smiled when she opened the door for Puck. Puck returned her smile and pulled her into a tight hug. Rachel blushed when they pulled apart and she noticed Puck's friend standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You must be Mike!" Rachel smiled at the tall Asian in the doorway and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Mike smiled and took her hand.

"And this is Tina," Rachel motioned to her friend who was sitting on the couch.

Tina smiled shyly up at Mike, who smiled shyly back. Noticing the interaction between the two Rachel elbowed Puck in the stomach and gestured to their friends.

…

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked several hours later, and after everyone agreed to, she stood up from the couch. "Tina would you mind helping?"

"Of course not Rachel," Tina got up and followed Rachel out of the room.

"You love her," Mike said as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Dude I have only known her like a week," Puck defended himself.

"Yeah, but you get this look in your eyes whenever she is even mentioned. It isn't even the 'I want to fuck her look' so don't give me that crap. You have probably been in love with her since the first time you heard her sing."

"I'm not in love with her, I don't do the whole relationship shit anyway," Puck scoffed.

"The sooner you admit the way you feel to yourself the better, because she looks at you the same way." Mike ended the conversation and turned back towards the T.V. leaving Puck with his thoughts.

(With Tina and Rachel)

"You love him, you want to hug him and kiss him." Tina taunted as she chopped onions for dinner.

"Tina! Shut up, seriously I have only known him a week, it's impossible to fall in love with someone that fast." Rachel hissed attempting to silence her friend.

"No it isn't! Especially not for you Rach!"

"You can't see my face right now, but I am so rolling my eyes at you right now," Rachel stated.

"He loves you too," Tina spoke quietly, "I can see it when he looks at you."  
>Rachel didn't reply, she only blushed and went back to stirring the contents of the pot in front of her.<p>

…

Tina and Mike left together, not really shocking either Puck or Rachel, about an hour after dinner had been eaten.

"Should I be concerned that I have known you for a week and you already know the way around my apartment so well?" Rachel asked as they cleaned up.

"Nahh, you should just feel special." Puck chuckled walking over to help load the dishwasher. Rachel put the last of the silverware into the dishwasher, stood up and turned around. She hadn't realized how close she was to Puck until she was standing face-to-face, well face to chest, with him. There was barely even two inches between them. Rachel looked up at Puck and bit her lip. Puck's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the beautiful woman in front of him. Slowly, he lifted his hand up and ran it through her hair, pulling her closer to him. He hesitated for a moment before crashing his lips to her, after a few seconds he deepened it. When they finally pulled apart they were both grinning.

"I have only known you a week and I still feel as though we waited way to long for that kiss," Puck whispered into her hair.

"I agree," Rachel giggled.

"Would it be completely insane if I told you I think I am already falling in love with you?"

"Probably, but then again I am falling in love with you as well."

Grinning like a mad man, Puck pulled Rachel in for another kiss. When the pulled apart again, Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Rach, I don't want to just jump into a physical relationship right away. I kinda want this to be special and stuff," Puck rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel turned towards him and rolled her eyes.

"Noah, I am in no way saying we are having sex tonight," Rachel slapped his chest, "I'm going to sleep, seeing as it's almost midnight, and I was hoping you would join me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, Puck following her. She curled into him and within a few minutes the pair had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

…

The following morning, Tina let herself into Rachel's apartment. She expected to see Rachel sitting in the kitchen with breakfast waiting; she was helping the girl finish packing after all. Confused, Tina began to search the apartment for her friend, Rachel never slept past 9 o'clock and it was currently 10:30. Reaching Rachel's bedroom door, Tina quietly pushed the door open and the sight she found made her smile. Taking out her phone she snapped a picture of the sleeping figures of Puck and Rachel, and sent the photo to Mike. Minutes later she got the 'We so told them reply' from Mike, and decided it was time to wake the couple up.

"Well aren't you two just about the cutest couple I have ever seen," Tina gushed loudly enough to wake the sleeping pair.

Realizing her friend had caught them; Rachel's face turned a deep scarlet.

"I should go babe," Puck said climbing out of the bed, "I'll come by later, but I will leave you and Tina alone to pack."

Rachel pouted slightly, but nodded her head and kissed him quickly on the lips. She followed him to her door and gave him another kiss goodbye. She turned back and was met by Tina's smirk.

"Told you so," the Asian woman sing-songed.

…

Things in Nashville had gone easier for them than Puck had expected. Rachel's voice was so well known that she was signed almost instantly, and with her help the same record label signed him quickly as well. They had decided they would both drop their first albums on the same date and combine their first tour. Professionally they were both doing wonderfully, and as for their personal relationship? Well that was going even better. They rarely fought and when they moved to Nashville Rachel had insisted they only worry about finding a place with one bedroom. She claimed that the second would be a complete waste.

One seemingly random Sunday in May, however, shit appeared to have hit the fan. Puck woke up to a cold mattress rather than the warm body of his girlfriend. Confused he slowly got out of bed and went to find Rachel. After a few minutes of searching, he found the petite brunette sitting outside on their balcony.

"You okay babe?" he asked as he approached her, her back was to him.

"Just leave me alone Noah!" Rachel snapped, getting up and pushing past him to enter the apartment.

"Mind telling me what I did wrong?"

"Noah! I asked you to leave me alone! Please, just do what I am asking for once," the tone in Rachel's voice left no room for argument. Rolling his eyes, Puck just threw his hands up in defense and walked away. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done wrong, he knew it wasn't PMS that was last week. Giving up he pulled out his phone and called Tina, maybe she could clue him in.

"She's not talking to you and avoiding you isn't she?" Tina asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"How'd you know?" Puck asked.

"Check the calendar and figure it out. Oh, and I am hanging up now."

Hearing Tina hang up, Puck stood up and went over to look at the calendar Rachel had hung on the fridge. He ran his hand over his face when he saw the date. In small letter in the bottom of the square were the words **Mother's day**. Shit, no wonder his girl was in such a pissy mood. He sat down at the kitchen table and tried to think of what to do to make her feel better. Suddenly, he was struck with a brilliant idea. Jumping up from his seat, he grabbed several sheets of blank staff paper and Rachel's favorite pink pen. He practically sprinted towards their small music room and pushed the door open. He found Rachel sitting quietly at her desk, starring blankly ahead.

"I know you want me to leave you alone today, and I will don't worry, but I wanted to give you something," He set the paper and pen down in front of her, "Here, now do me a favor and write about it."

…

Both their albums had been major successes and their tour had been sold out, but now it was coming to an end. They were about to begin the final show of their tour. Rachel was about to walk out onto the stage and being the concert when she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Noah," Rachel whispered, her voice full of panic.

"What is it babe?" Puck's concern was written all over his face.

"She's here."

As soon as the words left her lips Puck pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Here's what you are going to," Puck whispered into her hair, "You're gonna go out there and sing that song you wrote. Got it?"

Puck broke the hug and looked Rachel in the eye. Nodding, Rachel turned slowly and walked out onto the stage.

"Tonight I was planning on starting the show the same way I always do, with Things that never cross a man's mind, but I decided to start this show with a new song. So, here goes nothing."

Rachel took a deep breath before sitting down on the stool that a stagehand had placed behind her.

**Sometimes I think about you  
>Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me<br>And would you even recognize  
>The woman that your little girl has grown up to be<strong>

**'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
>Are your brown eyes looking back at me<br>They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<br>If you ever come back home to Carolina  
>I wonder what you'd say to me<strong>

**I think about how it ain't fair  
>That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do<br>You weren't around to cheer me on  
>Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do<strong>

**Did you think I didn't need you here?  
>To hold my hand, to dry my tears?<br>Did you even miss me through the years at all?**

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<br>If you ever come back home to Carolina  
>I wonder what you'd say to me<strong>

**Forgiveness is such a simple word  
>But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt<strong>

**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>And just in case you're wondering about me<br>From now on I won't be in Carolina  
>Your little girl is off, your little girl is off<br>Your little girl is off to Tennessee**

Rachel finished the song and looked her mother directly in the eyes before wiping the tears that had fallen.

…

As soon as the concert was over, Rachel ran into Puck's waiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh Noah, I finally got to tell her how I feel!" Rachel gushed feeling as though the wait of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"You did awesome babe," Puck grinned, "Does this mean you won't shun me next mother's day?"

A face-splitting grin broke out onto Rachel's face as she shook her head no, "Not was long as you get me a good gift," she added nonchalantly.

Puck's jaw dropped and he starred at Rachel in shock, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

When Rachel nodded, he gathered her face in his hands and tried to share all the emotions he felt at the moment through one kiss.

**AN: This is completely unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Grammar is not at all my strong point so please try not to be too nit picky. thanks! Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Last Call

**AN: So this is really short and I am almost finished another one-shot that I will be posting soon. This is my first attempt EVER at angst so please give me some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Last Call by Lee Ann Womack**

**I recognized your number  
>It's burned into my brain<br>Felt my heart beating faster  
>Every time it rang<br>Some things never change  
>That's why I didn't answer<strong>

She had deleted his number, but the second the digits flashed across her phone screen she knew who it was. Her heart skipped a beat and her hand gravitated to pick up the phone sitting in front of her. Willing herself not to, she raised her foot and angrily kicked the phone off the bed and across the room. Without the dim light of her phone right in front of her, the bedroom was completely dark. Curling herself into a ball, she allowed the tears to fall silently and tried to forget. ****

**I bet you're in a bar  
>Listening to a country song<br>Glass of Johnny Walker Red  
>With no one to take you home<strong>

She knew where he was. He was drinking himself senseless at some broken down bar across the city. A Tim Mcgraw or George Strait song was probably crooning in the background as he downed glass after glass. She knew Sam and Finn weren't in the city to come and save him from himself. ****

**They're probably closing down  
>Saying, "No more alcohol"<br>I bet you're in a bar  
>'Cause I'm always your last call<strong>

Glancing at the clock, she saw, through bleary eyes, that it was almost 2 in the morning. The bar would be closing soon, and he would probably only have time for another drink or two. As the clock ticked closer to the two o'clock mark her heart began to race. Her gut told her that he would be calling again soon, begging her to just let him talk. ****

**I don't need to check that message  
>I know what it says<br>"Baby, I still love you"  
>Don't mean nothing when there's whiskey on your breath<br>That's the only love I get  
>So if you're calling<br>**She starred at the spot on the floor where her phone has landed. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she slowly rose from her bed and reached blindly for her phone. She didn't need to hear the message he had left to know what he had said in his drunken stupor. It was just another plea for her to love him again. She knew that listening to it was a horrible idea, but she couldn't stop her fingers from keying in the pass code to her voicemail.

**I bet you're in a bar  
>Listening to a cheatin' song<br>Glass of Johnny Walker Red  
>With no one to take you home<strong>

In the background she could hear Garth Brook's 'And the Thunder Rolls' playing and she heard the gruff voice, she assumed was the bartender, reminding the drunk man it was almost closing. ****

**They're probably closing down  
>Saying, "No more alcohol"<br>I bet you're in bar  
>'Cause I'm always your last<strong>

He screams at the bartender that he heard him the first fucking time and then asks him for another glass in a calmer tone. She heard the soft groan he let out when the bartender denied his request. ****

**Call me crazy but  
>I think maybe<br>We've had our last call  
>I bet you're in a bar<br>It's always the same old song  
>That Johnny Walker Red<br>By now it's almost gone  
>But baby, I won't be there<br>To catch you when you fall  
>I bet you're in bar<br>'Cause I'm always your last call**

She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her phone shut, effectively cutting off his pleads to her to answer the phone. Her chest racked with sobs and she collapsed on the floor, holding the phone tightly to her chest. She couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't fair to her. Why wouldn't he just let her move on. When her phone began vibrating for the second time that night she stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath, and picking it up. She pressed the answer key and held the phone to her ear.

"Noah, please just stop," her breath was shaky and she was afraid if she didn't get it out now she never would, "I can't do this anymore."

"Rach-"

She hung up before he could even finish her name. Throwing herself onto the pillow, she silently promised herself this was the last time she cried alone at night over him.

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review . I might do a follow up with a happy ending if you do. **


	4. Stupid Boy

**Disclaimer: I own the bowl of Reese's puffs in front of me. **

**AN: two updates in one day! Woot Woot! Reviews will make my finals more bearable. :) **

It started off with him just asking her to wear plain sweaters instead of one's with "the stupid animals" on them. She had agreed, even though she loved her kitten sweaters, because she really wanted Finchel to work this time. Soon after she had agreed to wear plain shirts and sweaters, he asked her to wear longer skirts, or 'Just put on some pants for fuck's sake.' Rachel had nodded silently, but then went home and cried. Her skirts were like a part of her. She knew she was made fun of for them, but in a way they made her who she was.

"You know I miss the skirts right?" Puck approached her at her locker one day when Finn wasn't near.

Rachel looked around nervously before responding, "Well I decided it was time for a change," she mumbled quietly before turning on her heel and walking away. Puck watched in pure shock as he watched her retreating figure, what happened to the girl who would have bitched at him for ten minutes about how it was her choice what to wear. Right then and there, Puck decided he would find out what had happened to that confidence.

The Mohawked boy was watching her silently in glee one day, when Mr. Schue came in announcing he had some big solo for the week. Rachel's eyes shone for a second and she was about to pounce at the opportunity, but Finn placed a hand on her thigh. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, and he shook his head silently telling her not to even think about taking the solo. Puck is outraged, but he remains silent because he thinks he is the only one who notices. He isn't, three chairs over a certain blonde haired, green-eyed girl is watching too. She doesn't know why, but she is just as angry.

Usually, Rachel is the last person out of glee. She likes to take the time to carefully put away all her sheet music and make sure everything in the room is in order before leaving. But lately, Finn makes sure she leaves as quickly as he does. So today, Puck and Quinn are the last people in the room.

"She's doing what I did," Quinn said quietly, "You know in middle school, before I realized I didn't have to do everything he told me to."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed that he's making her change?" was Puck's response. Quinn only shook her head no before standing to leave. The blonde had reached the door when she turned to face Puck.

"She doesn't actually love him. She thinks she does and she thinks because she betrayed him she deserves him controlling her." Quinn sighed before continuing, "Look, Puck I know you love her, so just make sure she doesn't fall completely into his trap. It's hard to get out once you're in."

With those parting words, Quinn left the choir room.

…

After 2 months of watching Rachel morph into the mold Finn had made for her, Puck finally snapped. There is like a week left in the school year, and things were winding down from their nationals victory party. Yeah they had one, and everyone knew it was because of Rachel. Apparently, Finn cared enough about winning to let her sing for once. So anyway, shit totally hits the fan as the glee club is sitting around talking about the colleges they will be attending in approximately three months. They go around in a circle, and when it's Rachel's turn to share she quietly says she will be attending OSU in the fall.

"You mean you didn't get into Julliard?" The shock was evident in Mr. Schue's voice as he asked the question. Rachel's face lit up with a smile for a moment, but it quickly faded when she caught the glare Finn was sending her way.

"I got in, I just elected to go to OSU and major in teaching instead," Rachel nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh fuck no. This shit stops here," Puck stands up, rage in his eyes, "Rachel why in the fuck are you letting him control you like this?"

Puck didn't even bother letting her reply, because as soon as she opened her mouth he had his guitar in hand. He stood in front of her and began strumming and singing.

**Well, she was precious like a flower  
>She grew wild, wild but innocent<br>A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
>She was everything beautiful and different<strong>

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
>Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind<br>she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't<br>Stupid boy, stupid boy  
>Oh<p>

So what made you think you could take a life  
>And just push it push it around<br>I guess to build yourself up so high  
>You had to take her and break her down<p>

she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't<br>You stupid boy

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
>The only thing that ever made you feel alive<br>Yeah, yeah

Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>Yes, you did  
>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens<br>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
>You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old<br>Same old stupid boy

It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
>But when she did, she was long gone<br>Long gone, long gone  
>Ah, she's gone<p>

Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
>And she loved me, she loved me<br>God please, just let her know  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees<br>She's never coming back to me

As the last chords echo through the room her looks Rachel in the eyes. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, and he hopes like hell he has gotten through to her. He only breaks his gaze from her when he hears Finn stomp out of the room. Rachel quickly stands and makes her way to follow Finn out of the room. Puck reacts faster than the rest of the club, and grabs the tiny girls arm before she makes it out of the door.

"Did you seriously not let a thing I just fucking said to you sink into you head," He hisses.

Rachel delicately removes his hand from her arm and looks him in the eyes, "I just need to take care of something Noah," she's smiling softly up at him, and he just nods and lets her go.

"How have I not noticed how much Finn has been forcing her to change?" Kurt asked.

"Simple," a voice came from the back of the room, and everyone turned in shock to meet Quinn's eyes, "None of you noticed because A. you're not in love with Rachel, and B. he hasn't ever tried change you. Unless you know how he acts or notice even the smallest changes in Rachel, it would be almost impossible to notice."

The rest of the club nodded as if it made perfect sense.

"Wait, did you just said we didn't notice because we weren't in love with Rachel?" Mercedes asked, and Quinn nodded in response, "Does that mean Puck is in love with Rachel?"

All the eyes in the room shifted from Quinn to Puck.

"What's everybody looking at me for?" Puck asked as he turned his back to the door he had been watching since Rachel left.

"You're in love with Rachel." Brittney stated it wasn't a question.

Puck ran a hand down his face, "Well, yeah, I mean I kind of thought it was obvious that I was in love with Berry."

The rest of the club went silent at his confession and then they were all staring over his shoulder at the girl standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Um Finn asked me to tell you that he quit. Well actually his exact words were 'have fun fucking Puckerman and tell that batch of losers I want nothing to do with them', but in all honesty if you ask me he's the loser here," Puck turned to see Rachel shrug and smile a real Rachel Berry smile. "You really should have said something sooner.

"Yeah, well you seemed pretty smitten with Finnocence. Even when he was trying to change you," Puck scoffed.

"I was never really in love with Finn. I thought I was for a while, but then after we got back together I realized I loved what I thought he was. He loved me though, and it felt so good to feel wanted. Even when he started to try and change me, and please don't point out that he succeeded, I put up with it because I thought I deserved it for betraying his trust. Then one day he told me I couldn't even talk to you anymore. At first I thought it was because we had kissed, but then I realized it was because I was in love with you. I guess Finn noticed before I had come to the realization and didn't want me to go running to you. I was scared that if I broke up with Finn I would be alone, he wouldn't really let me talk to any of the glee club. So I had lost all my friends here and I didn't know you loved me back. So, yes you should have spoken up sooner so I could have told you how much I loved you back," Rachel ranted on, taking a few steps towards Puck as she spoke.

By this point Puck and Rachel had completely forgotten they weren't alone, and the rest of Glee club was watching intently. Seeing how different Rachel was free of Finn's spell, they were kicking themselves for not noticing what was going on. Puck quickly closed the gap between himself and Rachel.

"So you're done with the douche for good,' Puck asked and Rachel only nodded in response. "Good."

Puck lifted his hand and tangled it in her hair. He crashed his lips onto hers. Ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles, they remained in a lip lock until Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly.

Puck pressed his forehead against Rachel's and whispers, "Not that I wasn't missing the skirts and all, but why did you change? There's only like 15 minutes left in Glee."

"OH," Rachel looked down at her changed attire, instead of the tight jeans and light pink shirt she had been wearing early, she was now wearing the same outfit she wore the day Puck first got slushied, "After I followed Finn out, he was yelling at me and tell me how 'horrible' you are all and telling me I had to quit with him. I told him that I loved glee and wanted to spend my last few weeks of high school as a part of it and then I told him the only reason I had even followed him out was so that I could break up with him. At first he tried to tell me I wasn't allowed to do such a thing, but then he relented. I thought he was just going to give up and leave, but instead he grabbed a slushie from some freshman and through it me. He has really bad aim though and missed my face and hair entirely. So all I had to do was change my clothes, and I had another pair of jeans and such in my locker, but I missed my skirts," Rachel explained. Upon hearing the Finn has slushied her, Puck saw red. Looking around the room, he saw that Mike and Sam were clearly just a furious about the slushie as he was. Puck caught the dancer and the blonde's attention, and jerked his head towards the door, hoping they would get the message. Seeing Puck's gesture, the other boys nodded and stood from their seats. Noticing the look on Puck's face, Quinn decided it would be a good idea to distract Rachel With out thinking the blonde girl stood up from her seat and walked up to the front of the room. Shocking Rachel, and the rest of the room, she pulled the tiny brunette into a tight hug. Rachel was stiff at first, but slowly relaxed into the hug.

"I'm glad that the real you is back, Rach. I can't believe I am saying this, but I really missed her." Quinn whispered into the other girl's ear. By the time the two girls pulled apart the three boys had already left the room.

"Mr. Schue, May Quinn, Tina, and I go to the teachers lounge for a moment to get something?" Rachel asked sweetly. After Mr. Schue agreed Rachel grabbed Tina and Quinn's hand, and pulled them out of the room.

"So what do we need from the teachers lounge?" Tina asked as the three girls made their way down the hallway.

"The boys will need ice for their hands," Rachel stated simply.

Tine and Quinn stopped in their tracks and stared at each other.

"You mean to tell us the you are perfectly okay with Sam, Mike and Puck beating the crap out of Finn?" Quinn's shock was evident.

"I'm just gonna think of it as compensation for the emotional distress he has caused," Rachel shrugged and opened the door to the teacher's lounge.

The girls were back in the choir room several minutes before the boys. Puck was the first of the three to reenter the room, and when he did Rachel walked up to him and grabbed his hands. A panicked look crossed Puck's features and he braced himself for the chewing out he expected to receive. The look of panic turned to one of shock when he felt the coldness of the ice on his knuckles.

"Wait, so you aren't going to chew me out for using Finn as a personal punching bag?" Puck asks as he stares down at the ice on his hand.

"Of course not Noah! However I am going to yell at you for risking your hands. What if you had broken one! How would you play guitar at graduation?" Rachel chastised clapping Puck on the chest. The glee clubbers broke out into laughter at Rachel's outburst that reminded them so much of the Rachel that had been missing for months.

2 months later, Puck, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel unloaded boxes into the four bedroom apartment in NYC they had convinced their parents to let them share instead of living in door rooms at their respective schools. Puck, Quinn, and Kurt at NYU. Rachel, of course, was at Julliard. The parents had been reluctant to agree at first, but after a while allowed it. Rachel's dads had made sure the apartment had four bedrooms, so she had no excuse to share a bed with Puck. But hey, every apartment needs a guestroom, and what their parents don't know won't hurt them.


	5. Picnic

**AN: So this is really short but I wrote it for the PuckRachel drabble meme. I can't remember the exact prompt, but it's from something on LGMH. I am working on another one-shot right now that will probably be up later. I might actually post a few tonight because I have become addicted to stumble upon, and it has given me lots of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own an Itunes library full of show tunes and country music **

"Ma!" Puck called from the kitchen.

"What do you need Noah?" Rebecca Puckerman asked as she descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

"How do you, ya know, turn on the stove?" Puck asked sheepishly, his hand on the back of his neck. His mother stood flabbergasted in the kitchen doorway. She had no idea what her son was up to, but the kitchen was a disaster zone. There was a squashed tomato on the floor, flour all over the counter, and she didn't even want to know what the purple substance on the ceiling was.

"Noah, what on earth has happened in this kitchen?"

"Nothing Ma, I'll clean it up I promise. Will you just show me how to turn this damn oven on?" Puck turned and kicked the oven door with his foot in frustration.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her son's antics; "All you have to do is press bake and then enter the temperature you want it to heat up to. Do you plan on telling me what you are going through all this trouble for?"

Instead of answering, Puck just turned back to whatever he was preparing.

About an hour later there was a soft knock at the door. Rebecca hurried to answer it, and found her son's girlfriend on the other side.

"Hello Rachel!" Rebecca smiled, pulling the small brunette into a tight hug, "I had no idea you were coming over tonight sweetie."

"Me either," Rachel laughed, "I got a text from Noah and hour ago, instructing me to be here in exactly an hour."

At that exact moment Puck entered the room.

"Hey baby," He grinned in Rachel's direction, walking over to give her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll be down in a second then we can go."

With another quick kiss, Puck bounded up the stairs. Seconds later, the shrill shriek that could only come from an outraged Sarah Puckerman echoed throughout the house. Rachel and Rebecca shared a glance, and Rebecca stood up with the intent to find out what had caused the ungodly noise to emit from her youngest throat. On her way up the stairs Puck passed her. She paused on the step she was on for a moment to watch her son. Her eyes followed as he darted into the kitchen, only to emerge moments later with his hands behind his back. She continued up the stairs after she saw Puck escort Rachel out to his truck.

Rebecca entered her daughter's room and stood in the doorway, "What heinous crime has been committed?"

"Noah stole my picnic basket!" The young girl explained in whiney voice. As Sarah explained the reason for her distress something clicked in Rebecca's mind. Puck was taking Rachel on a picnic! Her son had cooked for a woman that wasn't herself or his sister. The thought made her smile.

"I think we can let this one slide sweetie," Rebecca grinned, pulling her youngest into a hug.


	6. America's Got Talent

Read and review. Guess what! Well first off, tell all of your dad's happy Father's day, and secondly I'm 15 today! So leave a review as a present AN: Written for a video prompt of an America's got Talent audition posted on the PUCKRACHEL drabble meme. It's 2 in the morning right now, so it may not be the best. All mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, and Michael Chang paced nervously in the lobby of the theatre as they a waited their turn to take the stage. Puck looked down when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. His hazels eyes met the wide brown eyes of his two-year-old daughter, Eliana. The tiny girl reached her pudgy hands up, and Puck smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Mommy says calm down," The two-year-old whispered into her daddy's ear. Puck looked over to where his wife was sitting with his 11-month-old son, Nate, and Mike and Sam's wives and kids. The three women were gesturing for their husbands to come over and join them where they were sitting. When Puck took his seat next to his wife, she placed a soft hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"You'll be fine Noah," Rachel reassured him, "You have been performing since sophomore year and you have been in this band since your freshmen year of college. You were born to do this."

"Thanks babe," Puck leaned forward and gave Rachel a quick kiss.

"Mommy's right daddy! You, Uncle Sammy and Uncle Mikey have the bestest band ever," Eliana squealed, pressing a wet kiss to her father's cheek.

"Thank you baby girl," Puck grinned.

Twenty minutes later, the three men and their families were being escorted backstage.

"Wow," Nick said as the group walked towards him, "This is quite the group we have here. So how all is going on stage?"

"The three of us guys. We're a band," Sam explained

"I'm guessing these are the wives and children then."

The large group nodded in unison.

"What's the band name?" Nick asked.

"TQR," Mike piped up, "We couldn't really use our names to form a band name, so we went with the wifey's names," he kissed Tina on the temple.

"That's cute, but now I am wondering why you couldn't use your names,"

"I'm Puck," Puck pointed to himself, "And this is Mike and Sam," he pointed to the other two respectively.

Nick was silent for a moment, as he comprehended what their combined initials would come out to. When he realized what it meant he chuckled, "Okay, okay I get it. Well get out there and show them what you got!"

TQR accepted good luck kissed from their wives and then walked out onto the stage.

"Hello!" Sharon smiled as the band walked on stage.

"Hi,' the three responded

"Where are the three of you from?"

Puck, as the lead singer of the band, had been nominated to answer most of the questions, "We all pretty much grew up in Lima, Ohio, but currently we all live in New York City."

"How did you three all end up in New York together?" Howie questioned.

"Well this guy," Mike pointed to Puck, "was chasing a girl, but me and Sammy boy here just stayed after college."

"Okay, first question did you get the girl, and second question how long have you three been performing together?" the bald man asked.

"'Course I got the girl," Puck scoffed, "We have been performing together since high school Glee club, but we started the band in college."

"How did the three of you get involved in your high school glee club?" Piers finally spoke.

"It was really a combination of slushie facials, baby gates, avatar and loads of Lady Gaga. It was worth it though, not to mention we all married girls from the club."

"Well let's see if the years of performing have paid off for you three." Sharon smiled again. The three men nodded and took their places on the stage.

(Back stage with Nick, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and kids.)

The wives and children watched earnestly from the wings as the band performed on stage.

"Are you guys nervous for them?" Nick asked.

"Not really, no. They have been doing this for almost their entire lives. Us girls have all achieved our dreams, it's high time for them to get theirs" Quinn stated.

(Back on stage)

Puck, Sam, and Mike had finished playing and were standing in the middle of the red X waiting for the verdict.

"I loved it," Sharon started, "You have a wonderful voice and stage presence is absolutely amazing. It's clear that you know what you're doing, love it, and most importantly you are good at it."  
>Howie was in the middle of giving his opinion when Piers and Sharon motioning to something on the side of the stage cut him off.<p>

"Hold on, who are all these children?" Piers asked gesturing towards where Rachel and Nick were trying to lead the children back into the wing, "Are they with you?"

Sam threw his head back in laughter as he watched his son, Daniel, and Eliana try to run out on stage.

"Their our kids," Puck explained.

The young man kneeled down and caught his daughter as she ran towards him. Mike and Tina's daughter, Awa, followed quickly behind and was scooped up by Mike. Sam met Daniel, who was trailing slowly behind, halfway.

"Oh they are adorable."

"Oh there's more, there's more," Sharon said, as Tina, Quinn, and Rachel followed their children out on stage. Rachel carried Nate in her arms.

"It was great it was wonderful, let's put it to a vote," Howie slapped his hands down on the table in front of him, "Piers?"

"Yes," Piers stated simply.

"Absolutely," came Sharon's response.

"That's three yeses, you're going to Vegas." At Howie's words, the theatre broke out into applause and the band and their families made their way off the stage.

Puck and Eliana were the last two to exit, "Blow them a kiss, baby girl," Puck whispered into her ear. The small girl lifted her tiny hand to her mouth, kissed it, and then blew it out to the crowd.

They won the whole thing, in case you were wondering.


	7. Mary's song Oh my my my

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or Mary's song by Taylor Swift**

**AN: So this is kinda sorta AU because Puck and Quinn are two years older than Finn and Rachel. (Even though Finn and Quinn aren't really important, but whatever.) Also, Rachel and Puck are best friends for the whole story so there are no slushies or anything.**

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<strong>

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has known Rachel Berry for as long as he could remember. She was the pretty Jewish girl, who lived down the street and carpooled with his family to temple every week. She was two years younger than Puck, and much shorter. Because of Rachel's tiny size, Puck took it upon himself to be her protector. The young boy did everything in his power to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to Rachel Berry. Once, when Rachel was five and Puck seven, creepy Jacob Ben-Israel tried to look up Rachel's skirt and Puck punched Jacob in the face to stop him. His mother had made a show of scolding him in front of all the other parents, but when they got home he was rewarded with a cookie and permission to stay up for an extra half-hour that night.

Rachel Berry grew up knowing she had three men in her life who would do anything for her, her daddies and Noah Puckerman. Noah Puckerman was her hero. He never let anyone be mean to her and even watched Funny Girl with her. Whenever Puck, his mom, and his dad ate dinner at the Berry household, the adults would talk so late into the night that Puck and Rachel would end up being sent to bed in Rachel's room. It was times like this when Puck and Rachel liked to sit at the top of the stairs and listen to the conversations their parent's were having in the kitchen.

"We'd better start saving for the wedding Leroy," Hiram joked as he poured coffee for the other three adults surrounding the table.

"Better now than later. Who knows how early those two will get married." Eli Puckerman laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Rebekah Puckerman and Leroy Berry shared a smile and rolled their eyes at their husbands' antics.

"Noah, who's getting married?" Rachel asked from her position at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know. I think they are talking about us," Puck shrugged, "Who really cares. I'm tired, let's go to bed."

Standing up Puck stuck his hand out for Rachel who gladly took it and pulled herself up. They walked hang and hand to her bedroom.****

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did**

Rachel was the one who found Puck when he went missing after his dad left his family for good. Her fathers and his mother had been searching frantically for two hours without any success in finding the young boy. Rachel had been told to stay at home with the babysitter they had called to watch her last minute. Rachel was looking out the living room window at the tree house in her backyard when she was struck with an idea.

"Libby can we go outside?" the small brunette asked her babysitter.

"Sure sweetie," Libby smiled at the girl and led her outside.

"I'm going up to my tree house!" Rachel yelled as she ran to the tree.

When she climbed up, she found exactly what she expected up there.

"Your mom is looking for you," Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I'm staying out here forever and ever. She will stop looking eventually. She is going to stop loving me and give up, just like my dad did," was Puck's response.

"That's not true Noah! Your mom loves you a lot," Rachel stamped her tiny foot in frustration.

"Just leave me alone Rachel! I'm never leaving here. Don't try and tell me my mom isn't going to stop loving me. Because is moms and dads didn't stop loving kids then my dad would still be here. Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me Noah Puckerman."

"If you don't leave right this second I am going to beat the crap out of you."

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that!"

"I would to! I'm bigger than you. It would be really easy. Have you seen these guns?"

"If you would really do that do me, then look me in the eyes and say so."

Reluctantly, Puck lifted his chin and allowed his gaze to meet Rachel's. He struggled for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I couldn't do it."

"I know. Will you please come down from this tree house now though? Your mom really does love you! I pinky promise and everything." Rachel held out her pink finger and smiled in relief when Puck linked it with his.

"Let's go tell Libby to call my dads and your mom," Rachel said as she led Puck out of the tree house.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I...  
>Oh my my my my<br>**"Truth or dare?" Rachel asked Puck from her place across from him in the circle. She and Puck were involved in an intense game of truth or dare with Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, two other neighborhood children.

"Dare," Puck answered.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Okay, pucker up Berry," Puck was quickly on his feet and in front of Rachel in a matter of seconds. Realizing that he was actually going to go through with the dare, Rachel let out a small yelp and quickly darted out of the room. Puck chased after her until she had locked herself in the bathroom.

"You're gonna have to come out sometime Berry!" Puck called through the door.

"I'm not coming out until you promise not to kiss me."

"Fine I won't kiss you."

Rachel opened the bathroom door a crack and stuck just her hand out.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked, "No crosses count."

Rolling his eyes, Puck agreed and linked his pinkie with Rachel's much smaller one.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...**

Puck was eighteen when he first saw Rachel as something other than the little girl who lived down the street. He had finally convinced her to try out for glee club (Mr. Ryerson creeped her out to much to join her freshman year) and was sitting in the auditorium with the other members of glee, waiting to hear her audition.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I would like to audition for glee club," Rachel spoke nervously into the microphone.

"What will you be singing for us today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'll besinging Don't Rain on My Parade."

"Okay well take it away Rachel."

"Why exactly are we even given the hobbit a chance?" Santana stage whispered to Brittney.

"Shut the fuck up Satan," Puck hissed and flashed a reassuring smile to Rachel on stage.

Rachel took a deep, calming breath before launching into the song. Puck was in shock as he heard such a large voice come out of such a tiny body. He knew Rachel took voice lessons and was really serious about it, but he hadn't really heard her sing before because he refused to sit through her recitals. Watching her on stage though, something clicked inside of him. He was in love with Rachel Berry, and he was going to tell her as soon as glee was over. He didn't know when it happened, one minute she was still the little girl who lived down the street, and the next she was this gorgeous young woman Puck found himself head over heels in love with. When Rachel finished her song, Puck was the first to his feet clapping enthusiastically. He was soon joined by the rest of glee club, all of whom were amazed by Rachel's sheer talent.

"Congratulations Rachel, welcome to glee club!" Mr. Schue smiled, "That's all for today guys. You are free to go."

After being dismissed, Rachel ran off of stage to where Puck was standing with Finn and Quinn.

"I'm so excited for glee!" Rachel exclaimed as she reached the group.

"Rachel, you were fucking amazing up there! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Puck asked.

"I did Noah, you just didn't believe me apparently. Your language is absolutely deplorable, by the way," Rachel chastised.

"Whatever, come on I'll give you a ride home. Bye Finn and Quinn."

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and began to lead her out of the auditorium. The brunette quickly waved her goodbye to her friends, and made them chuckle when they heard her remind Puck that he drove her home everyday.

"Rachel can I ask you something?" Puck asked when the pair reached the parking lot.

"Ask away Noah," Rachel responded turning to face him.

"Have you ever been in love?" Puck asked nervously. This wasn't exactly a conversation he had everyday. He was a badass after all.

The shock Rachel felt because of his question was evident on her face, and she thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes, Noah I have."  
>"When?"<p>

"Well I've loved a boy forever. The whole being in love with him thing is kind of a new discovery," Rachel looked up at Puck hopefully, wishing he would understand what she meant.

Puck's heart skipped a beat, and he took a step towards Rachel. At the moment he felt nothing like the badass he considered himself, but then again this was Rachel, things were always different.

"You better not being talking about Finn."

"Finn has Quinn. Why are you bringing this up anyway Noah?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"'Cuz love hit my like a ton of fucking bricks today."

"Who is she?" Rachel asked softly, not meeting Puck's gaze.

"I think its pretty obvious Rach," Puck took another step forward so that he was right in front of her. Rachel's breath hitched and her gaze flashed from Puck's eyes down to his lips.

"Noah, it better be me you're talking or else you're really leading me on right now, and I don't know if I could forgive you for that. Not to mention your face in very close proximity with my face an-"

Puck cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. When the two finally pulled away for air, Rachel looked up at Puck with wide eyes.

"Wow," was all Rachel could say.

"I know," Puck breathed out, "So are you gonna make me like say it or do you get the gist? 'Cuz I feel like a big enough pansy ass as it is."

"Hearing it would be nice," Rachel smiled coyly.

Puck took a deep breath, "I love you Rachel."

"I know," Rachel smiled before turning and climbing into the car.

"Seriously Rach? I just told you I fucking loved you and you get in the fucking car. What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"Oh right I knew I was forgetting something. I love you too Noah."

Puck smiled and walked over to the driver side of the car. Sliding into his seat he placed another quick kiss on her lips, before driving her home.

"Your moms here," Rachel noted when Puck pulled into her driveway.

"When isn't she here after work? Seriously it's like her and Leroy are joined at the fucking hip or something," Puck said, getting out of the car.

He hurried around the front of the car to open Rachel's door for her, opened the door for her, and helped her out of the car. He started to make his way inside the house when Rachel stopped him.

"We're together now right Noah? Because I think we are, but we never really specified or anything," Rachel asked, almost nervously.

"'Course we're together Rach. Thought I made it pretty obvious when I kissed you, told you I loved you, and then I even opened your car door for you. I mean come on Rach, I'm a fucking badass I don't open doors for just anyone."

"You know we have to tell our parents right? You know your mom is going to cry right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Let's just be glad we aren't at my house where she can get her big book of temples and find a place for us to get married already. I think we should just go inside and let them figure it out for themselves. Let's go inside it looks like its about to rain."

Grabbing Rachel's hand, he intertwined their fingers and led her into the house.

"Hi ma, Hiriam and Leroy" Puck greeted the adults, and then sat down on the couch.

"Hi dad, daddy, and Rebekah," Rachel smiled, releasing Puck's hand to kiss both of her fathers on the cheek.

"How was school sweetie?" her father, Leroy asked.

"Wonderful," Rachel sighed, giggling as Puck pulled her down into his lap and began tickling her. Since the act was nothing out of the ordinary, the parents just went back to their previous conversation. They stopped however when Rachel's giggles were cut off my Puck kissing her.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Rebekah screamed, causing the teenagers to break apart.

"When exactly did this happen?" Hiriam asked in a much calmer tone.

"Today," Rachel answered simply.

"Oh you two have made me so happy. I knew this would happen some day. My baby boy coming to his senses and seeing that Rachel, the nice, pretty Jewish girl was the one for him," Rebekah cried, tears filling her eyes as she pulled Puck into a hug.

"Told you she would cry," Rachel mumbled with a laugh.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<strong>

"Noah we have to get home. It's almost one and my curfew is two. Not all of us can be 18 and curfew free," Rachel whispered to Puck, taking careful to be quiet so late at night.

"Calm down, we are exactly five minutes from your house. We have plenty of time before we have to leave," Puck reassured her.

"If you say so."

"Good. Now that we are on the same page I want to try and catch a fucking fish."

"Noah, its one in the morning, we are beside a tiny creek, and you don't even have a pole. What kind of fish do you expect to catch?"

"Guppies, and I'll use my hands. Not to mention you're going to help me."  
>"No I'm not. I don't want to get wet."<p>

"I don't think you have a choice," Puck laughed taking a step towards Rachel. Rachel shrieked and tried to get away, but Puck was too quick for her. Scooping her up, as she tried to get away, he waded into the cool water of the creek and gently laid Rachel down in the water. Rachel gasped when she felt the cool water hit her back, and sent Puck a playful glare.

"You are so dead Noah Puckerman!" Rachel hissed jumping up and leaping onto Puck's back, tackling him to the ground.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<strong>

"Rachel he fucking kissed you! I am not just going to calm down," Puck shouted.

"On the cheek, Noah, on the cheek." Rachel countered, "he kissed me on the cheek because I helped him pass his history test. Why are you blowing this way out of proportion? It's just Finn, he is like my brother or something!"

"He was flirting with you and you did nothing to stop it!"

"Noah! We were talking that's what friends do. They talk." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms.

"You really don't get it do you Rachel? Him and Quinn just broke up, and now he is on the rebound."

"That doesn't mean he is choosing me to try and use as a rebound. Finn and I are friends, nothing more and he knows that. I love you Noah, not Finn."

"You love me now, but what's going to happen when I am at college next year. Sure it's just flirting with Finn now, but what about when I'm not here anymore. There won't be anything stopping you from being with the golden boy will there. For all I know I am going to come back for a surprise visit to find you with your tongue down Hudson's throat. "

Rachel gasped at Puck's lack of trust and narrowed her eyes into angry slits.

"Fuck you Noah Puckerman," she hissed through clenched teeth. Turning sharply on her heel, she threw open the door of her house, stormed inside, and slammed it shut behind her.

Growling in frustration, Puck kicked his backpack across Rachel's front porch. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Rachel. He knew he shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on Rachel, but she was there and Finn wasn't. Mike Chang had told him about Finn's recently developed crush on Rachel, and Puck didn't know why but it worried him. Rachel loved him, and he knew that. He also knew that she would never do anything to hurt him, and he felt like the worlds biggest jackass for lashing out on her like that. He remained on the porch and after giving her twenty minutes to calm down he tried to call her. When she didn't pick up he tried the doorbell, which she didn't answer. He stayed outside for several hours, alternating between calling her and ringing the doorbell, trying to get her to talk to him. Her dads were away for the week, so he had no chance of them taking pitying on him and letting him inside. When he couldn't get her to answer the door that night, he decided he wasn't going to leave until he got to talk to her. He didn't stop calling or texting her until he fell asleep around one in the morning. Puck was shaken awake the next morning by a tiny hand on his shoulder, and he opens his eyes to see Rachel's brown eyes staring back at him.

"Have you been here al night Noah?" She asked softly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Puck shrugged, standing up and pulling Rachel up with him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him tightly and buried his head into her hair.

"I'm sorry," He murmured into her hair.

"I know."****

**A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"I think this might be the only part of Lima I really miss," Puck said as he waded into the cool water of the creek.

Rachel and Puck were back in Lima, for Rachel's spring break, visiting their families before heading back to their New York apartment and Rachel's last few weeks of college before graduation.

"Yeah, because you never ever miss your mother and sister, Noah, Rachel said.

"Nah, I think I could live without my mother's batshit craziness," Puck joked causing Rachel to giggle.

When Rachel's giggles subsided, she looked up to see Puck's hazel eyes staring down at her intently.

"What?" she asked, blushing under his intense stare.

"I have to ask you something," Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up onto the creek bank. "So I'm really bad at shit like this, but I'm gonna try and roll with it anyway. Rach, I've known you for-fucking-ever, and you have been my best friend the entire time. It took me a long ass time to realize I was head over ass in love with you. Now I am going to do something that will make you mine forever."

Taking a deep breath, Puck got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Rachel covered her mouth in shock and tried to blink back the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Puck asked.

Rachel was silent for a moment just staring at Puck with wide eyes her hand still covered her mouth in shock. After a few seconds of just standing there, Rachel snapped out of her trance and a large smile stretched across her face.

"Yes!" she squealed, pulling Puck to his feet and throwing her arms around his neck, "I don't think I have ever wanted anything more than I have wanted to marry you Noah. God, I love you so much," she cried as she peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you too Rach."****

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too**

Puck and Rachel got married on a Saturday in July the summer after Rachel graduated from Julliard. The wedding took place at the small synagogue in Lima. The old glee club was there and Rebekah Puckerman's sniffles could be heard the entire duration of the ceremony.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I**

"She asleep yet?" Puck asked as he walked out onto the front porch of Rachel's childhood home.

"No, I don't think she is used to all the quiet yet," Rachel said with a small laugh. She smiled down at the tiny baby swaddled in a bright pink blanket that she held in her arms.

"Let me take her Rach," Puck held out his arms to take his two-month-old daughter from his wife, "When do we have to get back to the city?"

"I start my rehearsals for my new musical in three weeks, so we can probably stay in Lima for like two and a half."

Puck nodded and carefully sat down on one of the white rocking chairs on the porch. The married couple sat in silence for several minutes, content to just sit together as a family.

"I love you Noah," Rachel's soft voice broke the silence.

"I love you too Rach."****

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my...**

**All mistakes are my own, and there are probably a lot because I stink at grammar. Let me know any major mistakes and I will fix them.**

**AN: So I fail at like and haven't updated this since my birthday, but I kinda sorta have an excuse. First I was at my grandma's cottage which doesn't have internet, and then I was a CIT at a camp for three weeks, and then I was in Tennessee. I had WiFi at my hotel in Tennessee, but no computer. Then when I finally got back to finish this one-shot and several others I kept getting writers block. Seriously, I was going strong with this one-shot and was like ten minutes away from finishing when my mom was all "SOPHIE IT'S TIME TO GET A HAIRCUT" and then when I got back it was like boom all my ideas were gone. Then when I was all finished this and ready to post a huge storm decided to come through and take my internet away from me for several hours, but the it's back now so yay I get to post.**


End file.
